


Trust

by AkaneMikael



Series: Paura dei legami, terrore di perderlo [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Karim ends under pressure for a number of absurd misunderstandings and for this risks his career while not having done anything wrong. When he was sacked by national, it is very hard for him. On the one hand, James and Cris bother for him, in the other Zizou gives him the strength to carry on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fiducia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316673) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



 

\- What’s happening to Karim? - James asked concerned. Cris looked surprised to come and ask about him.  
\- Why? -  
\- Well, he's closed, isolated ... before he stayed with me, laughed, joked, had fun ... even with Luka, well ... always with you ... now I see him only on his own, serious, close ... I try to get closer, but mumbles and is gone ... what happens? I did something wrong? -  
Cris then decided to answer him, even if required to break the trust of Karim.  
He sighed and took his arm walking calmly to spend a bit in part than the other.  
\- You have the ears, you feel the whole mess burst with Valbuena, right? - He started with little sensibility. James winced and looked at him with big eyes.  
\- It's all true? - Cris shrugged and turned his head without being very explicit.  
\- No, not how media put it and people talking ... But something has happened, of course ... - James insisted.  
\- Yes, but what exactly? - Cris sighed.  
\- He found himself in the middle of friends assholes ... he tried to help one, Valbuena precisely, and the result is that he has been fucked by both! - Silence. James knew the rest with no need to know it verbally, but Cris did the same, at that point. - He’s in the period of disappointment, is hurt by friends who have stabbed, are putting into potential trouble, he could have an impact on career and all because he tried to help a friend, as an interface with other friends ... you know? How can you trust? Then he is a wary and closed for nature ... well ... we blame him? - James shook his head, looking down bitterly.  
\- No of course ... it's understandable ... but I'm sorry he’s so bad ... is not good close and isolate himself if he’s down... I would like to help him, but when I try to approach him, he leaves! - Cris sighed and shrugged his shoulders, then looked up, searching for something appropriate.  
\- I'm sorry too, I have also spoken to him ... I told him he can’t do all the same brush ... he can trust us, he must not close in himself ... but he’s also far from me! He and I are together as a teammate and have been friends for seven years! You know what he said? That the friends who blackmailed Valbuena was a friend from 20 years and a little less Valbuena and everyone stabbed him! - More silence, a heavy silence, difficult to accept and to break. - For as I know he needs a bit of time, at least until things are resolved ... -

\- And you think that will work out? - Cris looked at him abruptly, scowling, and James hurried to explain mortified: - I believe in his innocence, was clearly in good faith, however, we know that sometimes justice has another course! Do you think he will be all right? -

\- Sure, fuck! He is Karim, is the best person good and dumb in the world! It’s because of this dumbing who got into trouble! He’s not a bad person, come on! He would have done differently, as well! Valbuena make me crazy cause is not expressed in his favor, but he doubted! What an asshole! So he has also jeopardized his career, as well as his innocence! But you'll see, things will recover! He has a good lawyer and good arguments. Even the version Valbuena collides with the good faith of the bottom, so even though he said he remained puzzled and all these balls here, will be cleared! Give him time, let things fall into right place, and then come to him. -  
Cris concluded and James looked a little uncertain and always worried.  
\- Ok ... but I'm sorry, he needs friends ... -  
\- He has them, we are all here for him. Will understand soon. Not suffocating, he is so, you can’t force him or get the opposite effect. - James thought looking down, then returned his gaze.  
\- But is alone? - Cris smiled.  
\- Alone? - At that moment he passed Zizou who between one reason or another he spent much of the time at the sports center. Cris smiled. - No, not really! - James turned and saw him, then understood and raised in knowing that he had not removed Zizou. - He’s in good hands. - He concluded. James agreed with a smile more serene.  
  
  
Karim hid his face in the hands clutching his eyes, he tried to fight back the sadness that threatened to explode, then an arm wrapped him and he stood stiffly to attention in an instant. When he saw Zizou, relaxed immediately slumping against him, head in the crook of his neck.  
The only time his nerves gave way, was with him. Always.  
And he knew every time when he get there, knew exactly when he was at the limit, when in danger.  
Zizou was silent and didn’t say anything, didn’t ask, didn’t introduce any sentence of circumstance and after a while Karim began talking to himself, starting without anyone asking him. Having deeply need.  
\- You know, is not the situation in itself, I am sure of my innocence, I was in good faith, I know I acted trying to solve a situation that I thought less messy than it actually was! I acted naively, though in good faith. To help. And I think at the end I will come acquitted. Even in football don’t think I will pass major damage, well ... I’m still one of the important pieces of the Real that the national ... what ... what destroys me is the detail that I’m in this mess because of the so-called friendship! They have betrayed, you know? They have turned back! Those idiots that have created this mess to blackmail… and a player, then! I knew the player in question, fuck, how we're friends? How he could not speak in my favor, saying that I only tried to help him? How can he say he is not sure of the way I acted? That is perplexed, in dismay, that ... I don’t know, damn it! It was enough to be quiet or he was on my side instead so it seems that he doesn’t trust me. Now I can be ousted from the national team, can be downloaded from the Real, I can end up inside ... and I am innocent! I acted for Friends, FRIENDS! But they go to hell, they will have nothing more to me, no! I will not trust anymore, that's the lesson I learned! Fuck them! -  
Zizou listened to from beginning to end, patient, without interrupting him, caressing him.  
He listened to everything and then, when his voice broke, leaving out the tears that had stubbornly held back until then, said mild:  
\- It'll be fine, and you know it. And you also know that you are not alone. And sooner or later you will return to trust, even against your will. Out there you have a few of your closest and most trusted friends who expect to be able to give their support. When you want, accept it and see them. - Karim laboriously raised his head and looked at him with eyes red and swollen with tears. Zizou smiled softly and wiped his cheek, leaving his hand there to cuddle. Then he added: - The beauty of this absurd world is that they are not all equal. You'll see. - Karim decided that although at the moment he would trust nobody. Well Zizou yes, always.  
"And if I trust him, I trust also what he says." He thought. "So yes, I will trust ..."  
He said nothing more, kissed him and came to snuggle against him waiting to find the courage to stand up for the umpteenth time and start over head on.  
Because then it was true, he was not alone. For how bad, he was not alone.  
\- I love you. - He muttered eventually. Zizou smiled.  
\- I know. -


End file.
